Why Am I Here?
by JuliaAbadeerSkellington
Summary: After being shot I wake up in an unlikely place and I am helped by the person I least expected to help (but I would have wanted him to help). He says that he has seen me before, but he doesn't say where or when. I've already fallen for him, but will he fall for me? Has he already fallen for me? I'm so confused. Self insert OC, no marysue. SasukexOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I wrote this on the first day of the semester in adv creative writing, the prompt was "why are you here?". The oc is me. I really hope you like it.**

_thought_

**Disclaimer: Do you really think I own Naruto?**

* * *

(Julia's POV)

The last thing I remember is the sound of my stepfather's gun, then darkness.

I knew I was dead, or, at least, thought I was.

The sound of birds and what I assume is a stream wake me up.

I expected to see the sky, trees/tree tops, or (if I was face down) grass and dirt.

Instead, I see my favorite Naruto character staring down at me.

For a moment I think this is just someone who loves cosplay, but when I see his eyes change from black to the sharingan I know he's the real deal.

_HOLY CHIZ! He's real! How is this possible? Is he in my world? Or am I in his world? Please don't let this be a death dream!_

I snap out of my thoughts when I notice him glaring at me.

His stare is to intense so I look away. Doing this causes me to see a fairly large bag with my name printed on it. I could see the antlers of my favorite plushie sticking out.

I guess he followed my gaze because I hear him say my name.

"Julia Abadeer?"

I look back to him when he says my name (more like asks it).

"That's me. I'm Julia." I say a little quietly and a bit fearful.

His gaze is back on me now, but it isn't on my face, it's on my shirt, my stomach to be exact.

I look down and notice the bullet wound that is still bleeding, the blood slowly staining my white, wide strap tank top.

_HOLY FUCK! I'm still bleeding! I don't want to die!_

Tears slowly fall down my face. I'm about to start full on sobbing when I feel a hand on my shoulder.

I look up to see he is crouched down to be eye level with me and that his sharingan is no longer activated.

He let's go off me, grabs the bottom hem of my shirt, and pulls it off of me.

_Thank goddess I'm wearing a bra._

Before I can ask him what he's doing he rips the bloodied part off of my shirt and tears the rest into one long strip.

He gets up, moves so he is behind me, presses the middle of the long strip of fabric against my wound, and wraps the fabric around my waist area.

I just sit here awkwardly, because, honestly, I never thought that this man would be helping me with any type of injury.

Once the makeshift gauze is tied securely around my wound/waist, he helps me up onto my feet.

I feel slightly embarrassed standing here with nothing covering my top half except for my bra.

I try to cover myself with my hands, but the movement caused my bullet wound to hurt more, so I left my arms hanging at my side and hang my head down with my eyes closed.

I hear him sigh and I feel something soft on my shoulders.

Opening my eyes I see that there is a black cloak on me.

_What the...? Is this his?_

I'm snapped out of my thought s when he grabs my arm from outside the cloak and, as gently as he can, guides it to and through the sleeve. He repeats this process with my other arm.

"Thanks." I say quietly.

He just nods in reply before he picks up the big with my name on it and grabs my hand with his free one and starts to walk, pulling me with him.

"W-what are you doing?" I ask, nervous about what he might have planned and because he is my cartoon crush.

"You need proper medical attention for your injury." He states simply.

"I'm greatful for the help, but why are you helping me?" I ask with both greatfulness and curiosity in my voice.

He stops walking and I almost run into him.

_Great, now he's probably pissed off at me. I shouldn't have asked all these questions._

He turns around so he is facing me.

"It's not important at the moment. I will tell you once you're fully healed." He says with a calm and somewhat gentle look on his face and in his eyes.

"Ok." I say simply.

We walk for about 45 minutes before I start to slow down.

It's hard trying to keep up with him.

I know he noticed me slowing down because he stops and turns so he is facing me again.

The look in his eyes tells me that he knows that I'm getting exhausted.

"You aren't a kunochi, are you?" He asks.

I shake my head.

He sighs, puts the bag with my name on it in my hands and picks me up so that I'm on his back.

He starts running and I put my arms around his neck.

We reach a village in about 10 minutes.

He brings me to a hospital and we wait for a few minutes.

"What's your name?" I ask, even though I know it already, but, of course he doesn't know that and he most likely thinks I don't know his name.

"Sasuke Uchiha." He replies right before a nurse calls for me.

* * *

**A/N 2: I hope you liked it. Did I spell kunochi correctly? Please review and tell me what you thought, but if you are going to flame then don't. I will delete flames. Also, please favorite and follow.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I would like to thank **owlsrawsome**, **Stalwart Writer**, and **CatsAreMyJoy** for reviewing the first chapter. There is something I need to tell you about OC me. She is a believer of the Greek goddess of night, Nyx. She worships Nyx like a christian to god. The goddess is mentioned in this chapter, but OC me does not have any goddess like or supernatural powers/ abilities nor is she a goddess/ supernatural being. Because of recent events I have been nervous about posting new chapters for some of my stories. A friend of mine, you know who you are, knows why.I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
**

_thought_

**_writing_**

**Disclaimer: See first chapter**

* * *

(Julia's POV)

The doctor who treated my wound healed it very quickly. Apparently he was a medic nin before he decided to move to this village.

A nurse escorts me out to the waiting room.

The first thing I see as I step into the room is Sasuke, sitting in one of those uncomfortable waiting room chairs, with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

He stands up as soon as he sees me.

The nurse explains something to him about my injury, but I don't pay attention. I'm to astounded that he actually waited for me.

_At least there is someone here I can sorta trust._

When I leave my thoughts I notice that I am outside, walking, and that Sasuke is holding my wrist.

"Uh..." I say intelligently, because I was kinda confused.

"The nurse said that you need to rest for a few days. I am taking us to an inn for that reason." He explains

I just nod my head and we continue walking.

The walk to the inn was quiet, but not awkward/uncomfortable.

I don't pay much attention to the area around us. I'm to focused to notice.

_I have to be careful of what I say or do. One little thing could have a major affect on the timeline/plot of the story. Of course me being here probably affected this place a lot from me just being here. I hope I any changes that are caused by me are changes for the better and don't make anything worse. Speaking of timeline, I wonder what point in the timeline I landed in?By the looks of the clothes Sasuke is wearing, it must be before kills his brother. I wonder what he wants with me? He said he'd tell me why later, but what?_

As I start to pay less attention to my thoughts I notice that we are in a building, probably an inn, by a desk and a person, with a key in hand, talking to Sasuke

_How long had I spaced out for?_

"The only room we have left is a single bed room, but the bed is big enough for two people." The man says.

"That is alright." Sasuke says as he takes the key and leads me to the room.

_Only one bed?_

I grip the strap of the bag, which I just realized I'm now carrying, a little tighter at the thought of having to share a bed with him.

_I've only ever shared a bed with my female friends before. Now I'm really nervous._

To avoid awkwardness, I start to dig through the bag I'm carrying.

The first thing I pull out is my moose plush toy, Moosey.

Smiling, I hug her close to me.

I gently put her down on the dresser that is in this room and continue to search the bag.

I find clothes, shoes, my contacts stuff including extra pairs, my back-up glasses, my phone, my DS, my game boy advanced sp, all my video games for these devises (and some original game boy and game boy color games), my laptop, all my movies, all my chargers for my electronics, my earbuds/headphones, all my books (including a certain manga that I will have to hide before Sasuke sees them), pictures of me and my friends (one of them I was cosplaying as a female version of Sora and my friend was a female version of, her fav character, Riku from Kingdom Hearts), my PS2 (don't know how it was able to fit in there), my PS2 games, my jewelry makeup and accessories (which aren't a lot/ to much), my drawing/painting (as in paper painting stuff. no easel or anything like that), and my writing stuff.

"How did all of that fit in there?" Sasuke asks from behind me, which scares me a little.

"You're guess is as good as mine because I don't know." I say to him.

He looks over my shoulder and grabs something, that I didn't see before. out of the bag.

"This has your name on it." He says as he puts the note in my hand.

"I'll read it after I change." I say as I grab a simple lavender t-shirt and some black pajama bottoms and enter the bathroom before he can say anything else.

Once in the bathroom I take his cloak off, I had to put it back on after the doctor helped me.

Opening the door a tiny bit, I stick my arm through, cloak in hand, and wait for him to grab it before closing the door again.

A few minutes later I'm dressed and sitting on the toilet, reading the note.

**_Julia,_**

**_you are a very kind, smart, and beautiful young girl You believing in me all of these years is the reason I sent you here. I knew your stepfather would eventually kill you so I prepared. It helps that one person from this world seems to some how know you. Instead of being reborn, I decided to just send you here right after you were shot. Sorry you still had the wound, but it needed to stay for things to go the way they're supposed to. I hope things are better for you here._**

**_Love,_**

**_Nyx, The Goddess of Night._**

_Wow. I cant believe that the goddess I worship actually helped me. She actually cares._

Exiting the bathroom, I grab my laptop, it's charger, earbuds, and one of my favorite movies.

Unplugging a lamp so I can plug my computer in, I turn it on, enter password, and puts movie, Spirited Away, in.

Headphones in, I smile as the movie starts.

* * *

**A/N 2: I hope you like this chapter. Please tell me what you, and anyone who read it with you, thought about it. Unless you gonna flame. If you flame then I will unleash my army of heartless on you.**

**Peace out BITCHES!**

**-Julia**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. I would like to thank **INSANITY-IS-HANNAH **for reviewing the last chapter.**

_this is thought_**  
**

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters**

* * *

(My POV)

After finishing the movie I notice that it has gotten a little dark outside.

I hear water running so I know that Sasuke is in the bathroom.

Out of boredom, I open up Slender: The 8 Pages on my laptop.

I put my earbuds back in as soon as the game starts. The volume's so loud I probably won't hear anything besides the game.

A few jump scares made jump a little, but nothing too scary.

I nearly scream when Slenderman's face appears on screen randomly and I feel a hand on my shoulder.

By now the game had gotten to me a little and my thoughts weren't really that rational, also had I closed my eyes out of fear.

_HOLY FUCK! SEXUAL OFFENDERMAN FOUND ME! NONE OF THE OTHER PASTAS ARE HERE! I NEED HELP! I DON'T WANT HIM TO TOUCH ME!_

Something tugs at the cord of my earbuds.

Hesitantly, I open my eyes and look at the cord, expecting to see the distorted fingers of Offender. Instead, I see normal finger pulling at the cord.

Fear now gone, I look up and see Sasuke standing in front of me.

I take out my earbuds to let him know I'm listening to anything he has to say.

"What were you doing that caused you to be so scared and jumpy?" He asks.

"I was playing a horror themed game. I guess a random jump scare kinda got to me." I said with a nervous laugh.

_He probably thinks I'm really weird or stupid (or both) now._

Sighing, I rub my eye, the contact in it is starting to irritate me.

"Stupid contacts." I mutter under my breath.

Placing my laptop down and getting up, I go to where I placed my (I'm calling it mine now) bag and grab a case for my contacts and some cleansing liquid before heading to the bathroom to take out my contacts.

I exit the bathroom and grab Moosey from my bag.

While trying to suppress a yawn I look around the room.

It's an average sized room, faded peach colored walls, worn yet still soft beige carpet, simple brown dresser and bedside tables (both of the tables having a lamp on them), and one bed with cream colored sheets.

_Only one bed. No little couch for me to sleep on. Maybe I'll just sleep on the floor, even though it's bad for my back. Sure it is a big bed, but sharing a bed with a dude is something I'm not all that comfortable with._

Letting a yawn escape, I take a step forward, but I stumble a bit.

I thought I was going to fall, but Sasuke caught me.

Oh, did I mention when I fell, I fell forwards and that Sasuke was standing right in front of me?

Now I am in his arms and my face is resting against his chest.

I feel my face heat up a bit.

_Oh my..._

"Sorry." I mutter as I pull away from him.

I go to where I left my laptop and charger, pick them up, and put them back in my bag.

Still holding Moosey, I walk to where I had been sitting earlier and I sit with my back against the bed this time.

I may not be looking at him, but I can feel Sasuke's questioning look.

Ignoring the feeling, I start to nod off a bit, fully aware of the fact I may fall forward and and end up sleeping on my stomach, which does happen.

I'm almost fully asleep when I gear footsteps coming towards me.

"Why are you an the floor?" Sasuke asks from right next to me.

"Because I can." I reply with a slightly joking tone, a small grin, and my eyes still closed.

A part of me knows that sleeping on the floor will probably make my back hurt.

_*sigh* times like this make me wish I didn't have to have back surgery 3 years ago. I wonder if Sasuke saw the scar on my back when he was wrapping the makeshift gauze around my bullet wound earlier. He probably did. If he asks then I'll tell him about it, but I hope he doesn't ask._

"Judging from the scar I saw on your back, sleeping on the floor would not be a good choice to make." He says.

I just lay there while holding Moosey, hoping that Sasuke will just leave me be.

My mind begins to wander to my best friend Chi.

_I wonder how she's taking the news of my "death"? I hope she isn't majorly sad. Oh who am I kidding? She's probably a sobbing mess right now. Of course, I'd react the same way if I thought she had died. To bad I'll never see her aga- Wait! I still have my phone! I could call/text her and tell her what happened. I know she'll believe me, plenty of weird shit have happened to us before._

I feel myself getting picked up, but as tired (and lazy) as I am I just ignore it and hug Moosey tighter.

I notice when I am placed on something soft and something that is warm&amp;soft is pulled on to me.

Not really caring about what just happened, I just snuggle into the warmth of the bed.

Weight on the other side of the bed alerts me that Sasuke is in bed as well.

I stay facing the wall so I don't make this anymore awkward for me than it already is.

Despite how weird things are for me I still manage to fall asleep.

* * *

**A/N 2: I hope you all liked this chapter! Review, follow, and favorite! If you flame, I have a keyblade that would love to meet you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I would like to thank **INSANITY-IS-HANNAH **for reviewing chapter 3. I wish more people had reviewed it, but oh well. I hope everyone likes this chapter.**

_this is thought_

_**this is writing**_

***this is lyrics being sung***

**Disclaimer****: See first chapter.**

* * *

(Julia's POV)

Morning light shines through the window and into my face. I turn, trying to avoid the harsh rays. Upon doing this I feel something on the other side of the bed.

_What the...?_

Opening my eyes a bit, I see what (more like who) is next to me on the bed.

_..._

My mind goes blank as I try to recall what happened last night. Soon enough, all the memories of yesterday come back to me.

_Oh, that's right. I'm now in the world of one of my favorite animes/mangas and I'm currently being helped by my favorite character. How the fuck did I forget something as epic as that?!_

I turn back to how I was facing before and bury my face into the pillow to block out the sunlight. After a few minutes I come tho the conclusion that I won't be able to fall back asleep, so I decide to get up and shower. I grab my bag and take it into the bathroom with me.

Once in the bathroom, and after I make sure the door is locked, I set my bag on the counter and open the zipper part I didn't check yesterday. In it I find my body wash, shampoo, deodorant, tee tree oil (I have flaky scalp), and other bathroom necessities.

(Time skip 30 minutes)

Stepping out of the shower with a towel wrapped around me, I go to where my bag is. As I dig through the beg looking for something to wear I stop to admire the mixed scents of my body wash and shampoo. (I don't you conditioner)

_Nothing like smelling like a lavender waterfall._

I pick out a pair of knee length jean shorts, a baby blue button up shirt, and some grey sneakers. My hair gets pulled into a messy bun so it doesn't get my clothes wet while I'm changing into them. Noticing my contact case, I grab it and put my contacts in. Once dressed I decide to take my hair down and wrap the towel around it so it can dry.

I step out of the bathroom with the bag in one hand and my hair brush in the other. As soon as I opened the door I'm met with the sight of a fully awake Sasuke.

"Good morning." I say kindly, and with a small smile on my face, to him.

He nods at me before walking into the bathroom. By the way, he's acting, I can tell that he is probably still half asleep.

I sit on the bed and rub my hair through the towel to dry it faster before I remove the towel and start brushing my hair. As always my hair decides to be difficult and I have a hard time brushing it. _UGH! DAMN IT! Why can't my hair ever cooperate?! _Somehow I manage to brush out all the tangles and knots from my hair. I pull the hair tie off my brush and pull my hair into a low ponytail.

I dig through my bag until I find my phone. The green LED on my was flashing which means I've got email. I check it and immediately delete all the Facebook stuff and look at the fanfiction updates. There are five new updates: Blog Knox, Fear, Curse, Slender's Caretaker, and Spirited Away 2. There are also reviews for my story Kuroshitsuji Kittens. Another wrong guess about the puppy. _*sigh* I said the puppy has silver fur and RED eyes. Undertaker has green/yellow eyes you morons!_

I decide to read Slender's Caretaker first. A smile forms on my face as I read the chapter. _Yay! Hannah used my idea of daring a drunk Jeff to do something stupid. Poor Jeffery, having to go streaking through a crowd of fangirls, AND there was a fanboy in the crowd. Yaoi fans will love this chapter. _(**A/N: this isn't an actual chapter of that story,at least yet, just something I made up.**) I leave a review and I start to read Spirited Away 2. The cuteness of the story made me smile. All the sweet moments between Haku and Chihiro! It was funny when Rin teased Haku and/or Chihiro at times. I am about to read Curse when I hear the bathroom door open. I lock my phone and put it in my pocket.

Something in the back of my mind tells me that we are going to be doing a lot of walking today.

(Time skip about 2 hours)

Sasuke and I have been walking for a few hours now. I have know idea where we're going, but I am not going to ask.

I take a bit of the last of the 4 biscuits that Sasuke had given me for breakfast. The mixed tastes of the flaky bread treat and the strawberry jam I put on it makes me smile a bit. _I love biscuits! They are the best breakfast food ever! Especially with strawberry jam on them. _I can't help the happy hum from escaping. After finishing the biscuit, I reach into my bag and grab the bottle of apple juice that Sasuke had also gotten me.

_I'm lucky that Sasuke found me and not some random person that would have probably killed me on the spot._

Feeling a little brave, I sneak a quick glance at Sasuke. I can't help but blush a bit, especially since we slept in the same bed. A small smile graces my lips as I think of the kindness he has shown me. I return my attention to right in front of me as we continue to walk.

I think Sasuke noticed that I was slowing down a bit because he just said we should stop walking and rest for a few minutes. We stop in a small clearing that has some flowers and a small boulder in it. I sit on the boulder to give my aching feet a rest. My phone goes off in my pocket, thank goddess that the volume is low.

***Sekai de ichi-ban OHIME-SAMA**  
**Sou-yu atsukai KOKORO-ete**  
**Yone**

**Sono-ichi**  
**Itsumo to chigau kami-gata ni kiga-tsuku koto**  
**Sono-ni**  
**Chanto kutsu made mirukoto, ii ne?**  
**Sono-san**  
**Watashi no hito-koto niwa mittsu no kotoba de henji suru koto**  
**Wakatta ra migite ga orusu nanowo nantoka-site!**

**Betsuni wagamama nante itte nain-dakara**  
**Kimi ni KOKORO kara omotte hoshii no KAWAII tte**

**Sekai de ichi-ban OHIME-SAMA**  
**Kiga-tsuite ne e ne e**  
**Mataseru nante rongai yo**  
**Watashi wo dare-dato omotte runo?**  
**Mou! nan-daka amai-mono ga tabetai!**  
**Ima suguni yo?**

**Oh, check one two… Ahhhhhh!**

**Ketten? KAWAII no machigai desho**  
**Monku wa yurushi-masen no**  
**Anone? watashi no hanashi chanto kiiteru? chottoo…**  
**A, soreto ne? shiroi Ouma-san kimatte-ru desho?**  
**Mukae ni kite**  
**Wakatta-ra kashi-zuite tewo totte "OHIME-SAMA"tte**

**Betsu ni wagamama nante itte nain dakara**  
**Demo ne sukoshi kurai shikatte kuretatte iino yo?**

**Sekai de watashi dakeno OUJI-SAMA**  
**Kiga tsuite hora hora**  
**Otete ga aite masu**  
**Mukuchi de buaiso na OUJI-SAMA**  
**Mou, dousite? kiga tsuite yo hayaku**  
**Zettai kimi wa wakatte nai!… wakatte nai wa…**

**Ichigo no notta Shortcake**  
**Kodawari tamago no torokeru pudding**  
**Minna, minna gaman shimasu**  
**Wagamama na ko dato omowa-nai de**  
**Watashi datte yareba-dekiru mon**  
**Atode koukai suru wayo**

**Touzen desu! datte watashi wa**  
**Sekai de ichi-ban OHIME-SAMA**  
**Chanto mitete yone dokoka ni icchau yo?**  
**Fui-ni dakishime-rareta kyuuni sonna eh?**  
**"HIKARERU abunai yo"sou-itte soppo muku kimi**  
**… kocchi noga ABUNAI wayo**

**Oh, Hey Baby  
**

**Ahhhhhh!***

Knowing immediately who it is, I pull my phone out and look at the picture of my best friend. From the shadow on the ground in front of me I know that Sasuke is now right behind me. He tries to take my phone, but I move before he can touch it.

"It's my best friend. She must be really worried about me. I need to talk to her." I say to him.

I think he heard the sadness that formed in my voice at the thought of my worried best friend because he has a look on his face, one I can't read to well, and gives me a slight nod.

"Go ahead and talk to her." He says to me.

I smile at him as I swipe the green answer icon and bring the phone up to my ear. For about an hour to and hour and a half I tell Chi about what happened. She was sad that I was shot, but shocked and happy for me because of who I'm with. She told me that my stepfather was arrested last night, apparently the times here and there are the same, and that the cops beat his ass because he struggled, I smiled a bit at this information, also that they couldn't find my body (kinda obvious why now). At one point Chi doubted what I was telling her. I sent her some pictures I took while Sasuke and I were walking, one of which had Sasuke in it but he doesn't know that, a few had shops and ninja in them. She lost her doubt after seeing them. My face turned a little red when she teased me a bit about sharing a bed with Sasuke. The conversation ended with Chi saying she needed to get going to a piano lesson. We said our goodbyes and I hung up.

"I'm sorry that took so long." I say to Sasuke as I turn to face him.  
"It's fine. We need to start moving again, so lets go." He says.

Nodding, I put my phone back in my pocket, grab my bag, and follow Sasuke as he starts to walk again.

* * *

**A/N 2: I hope you all liked this chapter. I am not going to make anyone guess this time, the song is a Hatsune Miku (a vocaloid) song called World is Mine. I picked that song because I know my friend loves her music. Please review, follow, and favorite. Flame and you may or may not wake up with roses with extra sharp thorns grow out of/ stuck to you. Happy birthday Hannah.**


End file.
